


It's time

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Everyone thinks it's time for Winn to tell Kara about him and Mon-el, Winn doesn't know when the right time will be.





	

                                               1.  
  
"You have to be quiet!" Winn whispers pushing Mon-el against the stack of books in the tiny supply closet of the Catco. He knew coming here to see Kara was a bad idea. The moment that Mon-el saw him he was helpless. But in his defense he thought that Mon-el didn't work there anymore. At least that's what Kara told him.  
  
He presses a kiss to Mon-el's lips, hoping like hell that will keep him quiet. The last thing he needs is for Kara to catch him again in the closet with yet another person that she's not too keen on. Don't get him wrong, she's more polite towards Mon-el than Siobhan but still...  
  
"I'm not use to that term. Plus the more noise I make the more I know that we're both enjoying this. I know I am but you..."  
  
Winn rolls his eyes, a tiny smirk crossing his lips. "Oh trust me. I'm enjoying this. But Kara doesn't know about us and I want to ease her into this so she doesn't freak out."  
  
"Freak out? Why would she... Freak out?" He began saying the words slowly and Winn sighs.  
  
Mon-el only did that with words he's going to use more often. Now He can expect 'freak out' to appear whenever he texts Winn (which surprisingly he's good at).  
  
"Because. She's overprotective of me and she'll think you're using me."  
  
"I am."  
  
Winn shakes his head. "No. Not in...Mon-el, you aren't using me. Not in the term I'm suggesting.  Look, Kara cares deeply for me and she's wary. I want to make sure that she's okay with us being together."  
  
Mon-el switches positions, pinnin Winn against the wall. He leans down and presses a kiss to his neck.  
  
"Even if she isn't. She can't keep me away from you. I won't let her."  
  
Winn pressed his lips to Mon-el's, pushing their bodies together. He's never loved him more than now.  
  
The door handle jiggles and Winn breaks apart from him, pushing him back.  
  
Kara had a knack for walking in on him in the supply closet with people. He wasn't ready for it to be her. He really wasn't.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
And he breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
"James..." Winn starts but he holds up his hands.  
  
"I don't want to know." He goes to turn but stops. "And Kara won't know about this. At least I won't tell her."   
  
Winn let's out a sigh of relief. He knew he could count on James.  
  
"But please for my sake. Not at CatCo. Ever. Please Winn. You have an apartment. And you dont even work here anymore."  
  
The door closes before Winn can retort.  
  
Mon-el smirks and Winn cocks an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm taking that as an invitation to take you home."  
  
Mon-el is dragging him out of the supply closet before he knows it. He gets a glance from James and a few stares from everyone else in the office.  
  
Great.  
  
Everyone could kind of put two and two together.  
  
                                             2.  
  
"For fuck's sake Winn!" Alex's voice forced the pair to break apart. She's staring at them behind her hands. "This is the third time this week I've caught you two!"  
  
Mon-el doesnt bother to do up his pants. He's smirking at Alex.  
  
"And how many times have I caught you and Maggie?" Winn begins. Alex grins.  
  
"Okay but honestly don't you have an apartment?"  
  
Mon-el steps forward, his pants dragging behind him. "It's more fun when it's not at his apartment."  
  
Alex goes to speak but closes her mouth instantly. She leaves out the small room.  
  
"J'onn wants you to test Mon-el's stamina. But given what's...." She makes a motion with her hand. "All of that. I'm sure it's fine."  
  
She leaves. Winn starts laughing.  
  
"We should probably start doing this at home. To avoid all of that. She's the fourth person to catch us like this in the last three days."  
  
"No. I like seeing the different expressions that they make. It's amusing to me."  
  
                                           3.  
  
It's Maggie this time. But thankfully they're not doing anything. In fact Mon-el is between Winn's legs, his head back against Winn's thighs and his eyes are closed while soft music plays. He's supposed to be testing Mon-el but it didnt happen today. In fact all the two wanted to do was just relax. And that's what Winn suggested they do. He didn't realize that Mon-el had a soft spot of having his hair played with and the moment Winn ran his fingers through the soft black locks Mon-el's eyes began fluttering closed and he was drifting softly off to sleep.  
  
It was just a tad bit romantic in Winn's eyes.  
  
"Awww." Maggie grins walking into the small room and plopping down next to Winn. Mon-el doesn't stir.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why? It's adorable. This is adorable. And nice for once not seeing his Junk. Honestly is he sex obssessed or something?"  
  
"Nah. Says he enjoys my body. Can't blame him now can you?"  
  
Maggie tilts her head. "No. You can't. I haven't known you that long and from what everyone says about you, what you've been through. I'm glad that you're happy. That he makes you happy."  
  
Winn smiles softly. "Same. Alex... She's had a rough time. I'm glad you're there for her. She loves you."  
  
"And I love her. You know what, when he wakes up come to my place. I'm having a little game night, me and Alex, James and Kara. Stop by."  
  
"Kara doesn't...."  
  
"It's love between the two of you. She'll understand. She'll be happy. Plus it's about time that you tell her. Its not like you and she are dating. Tell the girl."  
  
Maggie's gone before he knows It. She's right. They're all right. It's about time that he tells Kara. She's his best friend. She'll be happy for the two of them.  
  
                                         4.  
  
"A turtle!" Alex shouts and Maggie gives her a confused expression.  
  
"It's red Lex. How is that a turtle?" Maggie says and the buzzer dings, signaling the end of their turn. She doesn't even give Alex the correct answer as she sits next to her.  
  
"It looks like a turtle. Maybe if your art game was stronger."  
  
That retort earns her a kiss from Maggie. And groans from everyone else.  
  
"Alright cutesy. Next round?" Kara says standing up and Maggie looks over at Winn. There's a grin on her face.  
  
"Actually we need to make a food run and James we need you to help us."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Maggie gives him a glance and he catches on instantly. "Right! Uh, yeah."  
  
"So you guys can hold it down here until we get back? Maybe set up the next game while we're gone?"  
  
Kara frowns. "Yeah okay but I can go. I can just fly----"  
  
"Nope! We got it." Alex adds giving her sister her best 'Lets hope she doesn't figure out we're lying' face.  
  
The three are gone leaving a confused Kara and a shy Winn and a very oblivious Mon-el.  
  
"That was strange. Even for Alex."  
  
"You know. Love makes you act weird sometimes." Mon-el says quietly. He's close to Winn on the chair, a little too close if you asked anyone.  
  
"Love. Are you in love Mon-el?" There's a tug at her lips when she says it. "I didn't know you did love."  
  
"Another thing that's been misconstrued about us. We do fall in love. I did fall in love back home. I cared for him deeply but someone prevented him from being with me."  
  
Kara sighs. "I'm sorry. That must hurt. Not being with the one you love."  
  
Winn stays quiet and lets Mon-el and Kara speak.  
  
"It does. Which I sense you know all about that. You and Jimmy?"  
  
Kara blushes. "The timing is never right with us. But I know being in love and not being able to be with them. It must hurt."  
  
And Winn knows that its time. He has to speak up.  
  
"Mon-el and I are dating!" He shouts. He doesn't meet Kara's gaze as he speaks.  
  
"What?" Her voice is low but soft.  
  
"Mon-el and I are dating. Have been for nearly a month and a half. And I was going to tell you but I was afraid."  
  
Kara turns to Mon-el. "Can you give us a moment please?"  
  
Mon-el stands but not before turning and giving Winn a kiss.  
  
"I love you. And remember what I said."  
  
"Yeah. I remember. I love you too."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara sits next to Winn once Mon-el is out the room.  
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't approve."  
  
"Winn. You're my friend. If you love him and he loves you there's not really anything I can do about that."  
  
"I just... I know how you viewed Mon-el when he first got here and I thought you'd think he was using me."  
  
Kara scoffs. "I'd never think that. Mon-el is a lot of things but he's loyal. He would never do that. I trust that he loves you. I've seen it in just that short moment. He cares for you. You care for him. That's all that matters."  
  
Winn leans over and gives her a hug. "I don't know why I was so worried."  
  
"But if he hurts you...."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
They pull apart. "Good. Now fix they really go and get food? Because I'm actually really hungry."

 


End file.
